


Tortured souls

by Bookworming23



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworming23/pseuds/Bookworming23
Summary: "The stone floor felt cold on Ethan's socked foot. That was the first thing he noticed as his eyes were adjusting from being grabbed out of the salt mines and dragged into the main office. His eyes had just watering from the sudden intake of light when he also picked up on the unnecessary tight grip of a hand on his thin arm..."11-Year-old Elijah McKay has been slaving in the salt mines of Endovier for the last 8 months of his life. 16-year-old Ethan Sacramento has been stuck in the salt mines for the past two years, his only saviour being playing music in his head. The crown prince has negotiated with his father to be able to free two slaves of his choice from the salt mines.Obvious altercations to the story: Competition is off, Sam is alive, Celaena got captured due to the overwhelming feeling of losing her parents 10 years ago and was caught carelessly killing some soldiers who were mocking their deaths. :) ***I only own Elijah and Ethan, SJM owns all the other (amazing) characters.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Gavriel, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Dorian Havilliard & Chaol Westfall
Kudos: 4





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on AO3 as a writer, this is my first tog fic. Hope you enjoy. Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Ethan:

The stone floor felt cold on Ethan's socked foot. That was the first thing he noticed as his eyes were adjusting from being grabbed out of the salt mines and dragged into the main office. His eyes had just watering from the sudden intake of light when he also picked up on the unnecessary tight grip of a hand on his thin arm, the arm of the guard who was leading him to his death? It had taken until now, three flights of stairs that Ethan swore all had the same sword painting that he realised he didn't understand what was happening. But Ethan knew better than to ask, after all, to these people he was nothing, less than nothing. His so-called fae heritage had been the cause of his sentence here, his father was fae, but even before magic, Ethan never had a lick of his father's heritage, he was human to the last breath. He inherited most things from his mother, his love for music (though taking two years of musical schooling to truly unlock that love), his love of reading, and mostly his love for language and culture. He was his mother's son through and through. That was until she abandoned him too. 

Ethan never tried to recall what his mother had been like before his father had left, it hurt too much to think of the wonderful, cultured, lively woman, who was now as good as dead, though (Ethan assumed) still very much alive in heartbeat. Instead, he remembered the things he despised about her, the things that surfaced after his father had left. The beatings, slavery, abuse, neglect. they were the things Ethan tried to remember, the ugly side that Ethan- in his most vulnerable times- believed was never truly her, just the grief-stricken side that had surfaced since she was left was a child at 20. He would be lying to himself if he said he forgot about all the glorious adventures they had together, going to the theatre and watching the plays, her-despite her limited knowledge of martial arts taking him to see sword fights, but his favourite and most painful were the ones where, when she had saved up enough money they (Ethan, Marcous and Seyanth) would go to listen to the opera. Oh how Ethan would hold onto those cherished memories, his mother's smile as she descended the stairs in a beautiful gown, his father's laughter in his best finery afterwards when Ethan would say something funny, and Ethan in his best tunic and pants, who simply loved the sound of music.

He was quite literally shoved back into the present by the guard who had taken to shaking him to regain his attention from his reminiscing, to snarl in his face announce that Prince Dorian had come to see him and one other.

Ethan's blood ran cold as the words left the guards lips, leaving him in a cold sweat, heart rate rising, but the guard didn't care, giving Ethan a strong slap of the cheek for his inability to "focus on his superiors"- in this life, who wasn't his superior? and telling him to bow- low - when he entered the room they had stopped in front of.

As Ethan was (unnecessarily) shoved in, causing him to trip due to the chains on his hands and ankles, but not fall on the ground, for the guard grabbed Ethan by his hair a moment before he would have smacked the ground, forcing him upright and earning a small sound of pain and surprise to pass Ethan's lips. 

Ethan didn't need any more encouragement, so as the Prince's attention flickered to him, Ethan sank to his knees and lightly touched his brow to the floor. The prince must have decided that it was enough because he soon felt a guard's harsh hands pull him up from the floor by his dirty, navy blue school jumper.

He noticed the pretty blonde woman. She was standing next to a man in a different style of uniform. She looked to be on the taller side of average, had long blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He also realised that there was a limited numer of guards, despite the fact that there was a seemingly criminal boy, but only with one guard, and the duke- Ethan found out from the conversation they were having, and another sole guard standing near the prince, as well as the lady. The guard must have been a royal guard as he had on a different uniform. It sat snug on his tall brooding frame and did wonders for his close-cropped chestnut hair and brown eyes. 

He also noted was the other prisoner they abused into the room. Ethan's stomach clenched, as they brought in a child that couldn't be any older than nine. 

Elijah:

He had tried so so so so so hard not to be bad, but it obviously hadn't been enough. That's why he was getting pulled- and shoved when he wasn't quick enough passed the eastern caves- his usual workspace- and towards the main office, right? He was trying to walk fast but months of limited food, overworking, chains weighing him down and his short, skinny legs we not helping his cause. 

As he came closer to the wooden doors that held who knows inside, his guard squeezed his shoulder with an uncomfortable grip and quite literally spat in his face when he told Elijah that he was to bow upon being told to. This made the young boy nervous. Who was important enough to bow to? And why were they here? Elijah's questions were answered as he was taken into the room.

As he was walked into the room Elijah wanted nothing more than to be at home with his parents, or even just have his parents here with him. He was scared but knew no one in this life would care. If only he hadn't tried to help that man...Stupidstupidstupid. He was stupid and he was now paying the price. Elijah knew from the king and all his court that magic was dangerous, despicable and could kill, yet Elijah had still tried to help the man because he was in pain and Elijah hated seeing people in pain. The darker side of him laughed inwardly at that, tried to stop one, only to be exposed to thousands more who were suffering much worse.

What Elijah saw as he went into the room instantly made those thoughts leave. Although he wasn't paying any attention to Elijah (as the other participants in the room were, minus the price and another man) He couldn't believe it! The crown prince! Here? Wanting to talk to him? He was so awestruck that he forgot one on the many rules of the mines: Don't speak unless spoken to, instead, Elijah just stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape, and spluttered.

"Y-y-y-Your highness?"

Elijah was snapped out of his daze faster than lightning because of a hard cuff had come to connect with the back of his head and sent him to the ground, only to get pulled back up again and to be snarled about never talking to your superiors without first being asked. The prince spoke halfway through the guards' snarling speech.

"I do think that is enough Hormonk, he is only a boy."

The guard sank to his knees and grovelled in his agreeance. 

As the crown prince made eye contact with Elijah, he smiled, a kind smile that made Elijah blush and look to his feet.

Blush?! Did he just Blush?! He wasn't a girl! And only girls blush! This, of course, did not help him and would have caused him to blush further but thankfully the crown Prince spoke, saving Elijah from his thoughts, but making his head snap up in rapt attention.

"Both of you are here today because I have made a bargain with my father." No one moved as he spoke. "I am to release two of the slaves from Endovier, in exchange for something that you need not know." Eyes flickering from the older boy and back to Elijah.

"You will come to Rifthold, where you will be instructed further on our happenings. That will be all. Get them bathed, and bring them clean clothes too. The journey will talk a little over two weeks back to the capital." 

Elijah was ecstatic! He was leaving! And going to Rifthold, home! He would see his parents!

The crown prince finished, and first to leave was the older boy, who Elijah now realised looked strikingly like the crown prince, just a bit younger, dirtier and unhealthy left with his not-so-kind guard, then it was Elijah's turn to go too. With one last small smile to the price, (which he returned!) Elijah was walking out the door.

Ethan:

Ethan could see the hint of surprise and sadness that the Prince had in his eyes when he saw the little boy enter the room. It surprised him himself when he realised how young the boy was. 

As Ethan and his guard were walking to the rooms they were to be kept in during the night, a voice stopped both of them in their tracks.

"Hey! Wait! Excuse me," the young boy said, while trying to walk faster to catch up to him, Ethan could see what was about to happen but had no idea of how to prevent it. And boy did Ethan regret not having some idea of what to do when the boy suddenly started to jog up to him, heedless of his guards' threats, so when the wooden cane came down onto the boy Ethan made a spur of the moment decision and lept on top of the boy, taking the full hit of the cane. He had a sharp intake of breath from the pain, but that did nothing to stop the guard, who must have had enough and repeatedly begun to thrash Ethan.

He didn't know when he had started sobbing, just that he needed to keep the younger child close as to stop any harm coming to the boy. The flogging suddenly stopped, and when Ethan looked up he saw the guard from inside the room, arm outstretched, grabbing the stick mid-swing. The Captain of the royal guard sent the lesser guard away and told the two kids to get up. Ethan went back to his guard, who tugged him slightly less on his chain, and the younger boy was on the other side of Ethan's guard, looking as if to say sorry. Ethan just gave him a small reassuring smile to tell him that it was ok. That didn't stop the back of his head from hurting like hell.


	2. Small Comforts

Ethan:

As Ethan bathed and was given new clothes, he quietly asked the servant to wash and return his school uniform. It was the last part of his life that he had left. He didn't know if he was ever even going to look at a piano again, and he needed...something, to remind him of his former life.

He bathed, careful to try and remove any dirt from his already infecting wounds from the whip. Once he removed himself from the bath he chose to rest. He hadn't slept properly in the two years he was in this godforsaken place, and wanted to make up for that. He was a teenage boy after all. 

Elijah:

After the older boys guard left him at his own room, the guard took him to the bigger man in a different uniform. After Elijah's guards' outbreak, he remembered that he was to shut up and stay quiet, just as he had been for the past six months. 

The new person was a surprising amount more gentle than the other two, he didn't grab him, or pull him along when he was too slow. On the contrary, the guard rested his hand on Elijah's head, in an almost brotherly fashion, an attempt to comfort him. But the guilt pouring into his soul was what made him keep his head down. If only he hadn't been so stupid to run away from his guard! He didn't even realise he could. Maybe...no, he wouldn't have, would he? Purposely let Elijah go just to be able to relieve his anger and flog him? But, that was wrong. Elijah scoffed to himself at that thought, from what he could tell the guards had no morale whatsoever. He knew what they did to people, hell he had experienced it himself. 

The guard's hand had moved to his shoulder and Elijah immediately stiffened. "Please don't" his voice was barely above a whisper, but the guard heard anyway. The halls were eerily quiet at the moment.

"Sorry, was I hurting you?" But the tone wasn't mocking, and the hand was immediately removed from his shoulder. Elijah dared look up from his socks, through his mass of dirty blonde curly hair and into the man's face. There wasn't nastiness or mocking, just a bit of concern.

"No, I just thought you we-" He couldn't say it out loud, it was too humiliating and disgusting to say, instead he snapped his head back down, and muttered a sorry. The guard didn't push it any further, and instead, lead him to Elijah's room. 

"We leave in the morning, so it's probably best that you clean up now, and get to bed early after dinner." Elijah was torn between being angry at being told what to do (although he knew this semi-friendly guard was just trying to help) and thankful for the information he received. He settled on muttering a small "thank you" and went into his room. 

"Servants will come with new clothes for you, the door will be locked from the outside-" Elijah's face fell a bit at that statement, he went from one prison to the next. 

The guard's face softened slightly at the boy's long face, and he said it was for his own protection. Shortly after the guard shut the door with a sound click, signifying that the door was locked, and Elijah began to strip and draw a bath.

Dorian:

Dorian couldn't help but to feel incredibly conflicted about the two boys. The two younger boys, one only a few years younger than himself, dressed in a dirty school uniform of l'école de musique, which Dorian knew to be a prestigious music school, perhaps the best in Erilea. The school only took the best, but it wasn't hard on its students, yes it required them to do hours of practice per day of the students' preferred instrument, but it was also a caring school that catered to all students. 

To think that a boy from that famous school could end up in Endovier looking so empty and sad shook him to his core. 14. Ethan Sacrimento was 14 when he was sent to this godsforsaken place, just because Dorian's father thought him to have fae heritage. He wasn't doing anything wrong, and he was definitely human, even more so since magic had left, so Dorian could not figure out why he was even placed in the salt mines. To prove a point , said a quiet voice in his head. But that was useless too, nobody would know, and nobody would see him be flailed alive.

Then there was the Massashettes boy, a little older than Hollin, yet drastically different. Quiet, fearful and waif-like. So completely opposite to Dorian's younger brother, yet only a few months older. Dorian felt the bile come to his throat and rushed to the ensuite in his lavish room. 

Elijah:

After he had stripped, Elijah turned the water on, only using the cold temperature. He was boiling and needed to cool down. He knew something wasn't right, because outside it was cold, so he should be feeling cold, but instead his back and head were burning like a wildfire. As he slipped into the freezing water he let out a sigh of relief, only to be interrupted minutes later by a kindly only woman baring clothes and shoes for him. 

The lady announced herself and gave Elijah privacy by giving him a pair of underwear and long pants, she took the shirt with her and waited outside the small bathing area. Once Elijah washed, he got out he immediately felt hot again, as well as a little dizzy. He forced himself into the underwear and pants that looked new, but were a bit big for his malnourished form, and went to greet the lady. He heard a small gasp as he came out, and the lady asked him how he felt. Elijah decided there was no harm in telling her that he felt hot and sore and tired, but he quickly shut up as she told him to quickly get dressed and told him that she was gonna take him to a healer. He did as he was told, and relieved that he was going to a healer to help with the varying degrees of pain he was experiencing.

\---

As she lead him up a few flights of stairs and to where he assumed the healers were (though Elijah didn't understand why there were healer in Endovier anyway, if you were sick then you were just put down or left there). He looked at the older woman, gambled with his luck and spoke to her in Eyllwe, asking a simple question. She turned down to smile at him and told him that she was well, thank you. They continued speaking in Eyllwe until the servant knocked on the door to the presumed healer's quarters. Elijah got a nasty shock when he realised it wasn't a healer that opened the door, but the crown prince. Both the servant lady (who Elijah discovered was called Miyehmer) curtsied and bowed. Elijah was feeling more hot and dizzy and stumbled forward accidentally to the edge of the door. Miyehmer quickly explained the situation and the prince told the nice guard that Elijah only shortly realised was in the room, for a healer whilst leading a feverish Elijah to sit on his bed. The crown prince had wrapped his left arm around Elijah to help him got to the bed, and because he was so hot and faint, Elijah had rested his head on the crown prince's torso as he practically carried him to be seated. 

Elijah wasn't thinking straight but he swore that the crown prince had put his icy hand on the back of his neck in an effort to cool him. Elijah whimpered at the touch then leaned into it. The prince only responded by putting his other hand on Elijah's forehead, to which Elijah whispered a thank you. 

When the Miyehmer made to leave, Elijah looked at her and said thank you in eyllewe. Though the language was naturally beautiful, Miyehmer thought it sounded ten times nicer when the little boy spoke it. The soft words passing through his lips with the delicate intonations. She simply smiled and said you're welcome, and took her leave.

After that, in an effort to distract the boy, the price asked him about how he learnt another language. He replied that his parents always wanted for him to be well rounded, and therefore enrolled him in lessons at a young age and that the constant chatter with the other slaves in the mines only improved it. The Prince said that he thought it was quite extraordinary that Elijah did know another language, but by then Elijah was too far gone to process anything and slumped across the prince.

\---

Chaol came back with the healer that was called from the town of Endovier just in case something happened to Dorian, and was met with Dorian trying to provide a small amount of comfort to the almost unconscious boy. Dorian was practically trying to keep the boy upright, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Chaol reflected that this would have been a glimpse into the older brother Dorian could have been, had Hollin not been such a brat. The healer, a middle-aged woman with short dark hair and green eyes rushed in and layed Elijah on his front. Dorian asked if he needed to move but the healer said no. She immediately made Elijah take off his shirt, in order to help him faster.

Chaol and Dorian's hearts skipped a beat. 

His back was bony, ribs and spine jutting out, but what truly made the two friends stop was the various cuts and bruises, both in the shape of whip marks and...handprints? on the young boy's back. The largest ones- seemingly from the whips- were infected and filled with puss. The healer got Elijah to lay on the bed face down and attended to his wounds.

As the healer started to disinfect his wounds, Elijah suddenly found himself in a glorious amount of pain, that made him instantly alert. He tried to sit up out of instinct, but the warm hands of the healer, and the cooler hands of the prince gently pressed him back down. The prince's hands moved to his hand and upper shoulder, and the prince told him to squeeze his hand if he was hurting too much. 

Elijah tried not to cry, but the disinfectant was burning his back, and although he knew the disinfectant was going to help him, he wanted it off him. But Elijah wanted many things he knew he couldn't have, a brother, the ability to play piano and go to L'école de musique, comfort in his god-forsaken life, so by the third round of disinfectant, he started sobbing. 

He sobbed for his family, his mother and father, his pain, the realisation that now nobody cared about what happened to him. He just laid there, bringing the larger hand that was holding his to his face. He knew it was a childish comfort, but it was all he had. Another hand ran through his hair. Elijah started to calm down.

\---

A few hours later the healer left and told them not to move the boy from the bed, and to leave him shirtless, but to keep the room temperature warm if they wanted him to be healthy enough to travel tomorrow. The healer apologised for the inconvenience of the boy not being able to leave the bed and quickly left.

As Dorian made to move off the bed, he felt a small hand lightly grip his wrist, accompanied with a weak "Please stay". 

Dorian simply got under the sheets and gripped the blonde boy's hand. Chaol, who was up until now impassively standing in the corner started to move forward and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"I'll go to check on the other boy, after that I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Ok, at 7?" 

"Yeah, unless you want to leave later?"

Dorian glanced at the child that he had taken to comforting and decided that he would be ok.

"Yes, we will go then, if we need to stop we will. It's just going to be us after all."

"Ok, good evening"

Dorian smiled lazily and told him for the umpteenth time that there was no need for formalities between the two.

"G'nigh'" A small, tried voice said, Chaol turned to the boy, gave him a small smile.

"Good night " Chaol left.


	3. The next morning

Warning: Small amount of cussing

Ethan:

Ethan woke early the next day out of habit. Although his rest was plagued with nightmares of unimaginable horrors he got up anyway. He soon realised that he hadn't had dinner the night before, but it was, although cold, still there. On the tray at the foot of his bed. He got up to eat it- a dull concoction of bread, now stale (though Ethan questioned if it was fresh before anyway) mutton and boiled vegetables. He forced the food down his throat as he didn't know when he was going to eat next. After that, he did something he hadn't had the luxury to do for two years; clean his face after waking.

Ethan was well aware of (although now slightly changed) good looks. His high cheekbones and striking blue eyes were only part of what his gene-pool-lottery-face adorned. His dark-as-night hair was- before the mines- fluffy and voluminous, his button nose, big eyes, and slightly full lips were all assets that he knew he had been blessed with. He supposed that it made up for his sub-par brain, which he discovered from a young age, was plagued with an inability to focus on anything for more than 10 minutes and a disorder that caused him difficulty in reading- apart from music that was. They were disorders that mind healers said was not overly rare and could be advantageous in ways, but Ethan loathed it. So far, in his 11 years of experience with the disorders, it had only caused him agony and a strong feeling of stupidity. He couldn't read properly, causing him to have an aversion to books, despite desperately wishing to be able to sit quietly and engage in his studies, as well as become enticed into a world of fiction, he simply could not do it. Every time he tried he failed. So he soon began to avoid books, he would still engage in his studies but had to have a reader literally read the work out to him so he could learn. It embarrassed him to no end when he was in school, and made him feel like an idiot, a freak.

That was one of the many reasons he loved music. With music he wasn't a freak, he wasn't clueless about it, in fact he knew his way around a piano pretty well. He never understood why, with both his...shortcomings that he was able to engage in simultaneously ensuring his hands were in the correct position, playing in time, and following the sheet music, but he just was. It had come naturally to him, but like all natural talents, it soon became too difficult to rely solely on his talent and had to engage in practice if he wanted to be any good at all. Once he found music he was in love. Although the initial two years were hard on his young, six-year-old brain, he began to love it. That was one of the reasons why his mother enrolled him in E de M, as it was commonly known by the students. His mother was ecstatic that he found an outlet, and tried her very best to help him in that.

Ethan supposed he was lucky that his mother both enrolled and paid all 12 years of schooling fees before his sixth birthday. He also supposed that he was, in a round-about way lucky that he looked too much like his piece-of-shit father, that when he left, and Ethan's mother had started down the path of insanity, that she wanted him far away, and still chose to put him in the school, even if it was just so she would not have to look at him or feed him. Not that she was doing a good job of that before he left anyway.

The move was hard for an eight-year-old Ethan, but he managed. The school that was located in Anielle was far from his home town in Melisande, but he enjoyed the hours of music, as well as the help that was given to him in private for his academic pursuits. He was away from his abusive mother, and the long hours of schooling, private piano lessons, and exercise had distracted him from his other, more difficult memories.

Ethan shoved the thought away before it even had a chance to surface. Not here. Not now.

He looked away from the mirror.

\---

As he washed his face, Ethan could still feel the tenderness of the bruise on the back of his head. A healer had come yesterday after he had passed out asleep, according to the gel that was on the bruise, but the wooden stick had a strip of metal to make it heavier. He ran a hand through his hair, then found the brush and ran it through as well. His hair was always a mess, curling up in different directions.

He was getting dressed when somebody had knocked on the door but was partway through tugging on a new shirt that was next to the tray of food he ate this morning, so he simply yelled a "come in".

A servent-man quickly gave him his food, and after Ethan had thanked him, took his leave. Ethan laughed at himself. Of course, he force-fed himself old veggies, only to be brought warm food an hour later. Ethan ate the porridge, which was surprisingly tasty and sweet. He was honestly surprised that he was able to eat so much in a short period and not throw up. Teenage boy hormones, his brain supplied him with for reason.

\---

A few hours later, the royal guard that had helped him yesterday opened his door unannounced, and Ethan had to physically bite his tongue from saying something about his manners. The guy had helped him after all.

"We are going to leave in an hour, be ready" then shut- and Ethan rolled his eyes- locked the door.

Dorian:

The kid had slept fitfully through the night, waking once because of a nightmare that got out of hand, but Dorian had his older brother instincts kick in and comforted the boy by lighting a few candles and holding him close.

As Dorian was wiping the tears away from the waif's face, he found himself reflecting on what the hell had gone through his father's head when he had sentenced a child to Endovier. Two children. He would not forget their second companion, just a few years younger than himself. Dorian looked at the boy, who had still not calmed down, and was sprawled across his lap, legs saddling Dorian's, hands gripping Dorian's hand and nightshirt, head against Dorian's chest, with Dorian's free hand across his shoulder, careful of not touching the healing wounds. The kid's heart rate was through the roof when he woke up, and it took Dorian over ten minutes to get it down to a regular pace. In the end, Dorian gave up on not crossing lines like Chaol had warned him about earlier that night ("I know he is a child but he is not your brother. He is a criminal") Though Dorian knew once Chaol had seen the way the cute kid had acted and said good night that that was he said was void. He saw the look of protectiveness wash over him. This forced Dorian to wonder what both him and Chaol would have been like if their respective brother's hadn't been such insufferable brats, and how they would have gotten along.

Celaena also came into the room later that night and was surprised to see that the slave had made it home with Dorian's bed. He saw the guilt and grief flash in her eyes. She was released before the boy had even come in, yet Dorian knew she still felt guilty for "leaving" him. She lightly played with his hair as they were talking, she liked the kid, well from what she saw she liked him. He knew when to be quiet, yet was naturally flamboyant. The mines hadn't ruined him. 

The boy's heart rate now at a normal pace, allowed him to slowly fall back asleep on top of Dorian, who slid into a horizontal position and slowly fell back asleep.

That was how Chaol and Celaena found the two males the next morning. A small blonde 11-year-old sprawled over the crown prince, head on the older male's chest. Despite being a bit pissed off that she was woken early, Celaena smiled and let out a soft laugh.

Dorian, who was never a deep sleeper awoke immediately and accidentally jostled Elijah who mumbled.

"Mmmstopmovin'" And rolled his head to the other side of Dorian's chest, now facing Chaol and Celaena. Elijah brought up their intertwined hands to his cheek and softly smiled.

Dorian let him sleep a little longer, but understood that they had to leave soon, before his father got suspicious of Dorian dragging out his...adventure too long. He gently shook the little boy, who this time immediately sat bolt upright. Although his brown eyes were hazed with tiredness, his heart rate came down as he realised where he was.

Elijah:

He didn't want to wake up. For the first time in ages he felt warm and protected, lying on the mattress that was a little stiff, and the arm around his shoulders also made him want to sleep more, so he dozed off.

The next time he woke up was when he felt the familiar- although seemingly more gentle- shake of a guard. Immediately his senses kicked in but was confused as to why he was inside, and...his heart stopped clean in his chest. Why was he sitting on the Crown Prince's stomach? Last he remembered was feeling really hot, and the Eylleweian servent taking him to the healers quarters. He quickly got off the prince and mumbled a sorry, but as his feet hit the floor he stumbled and hit the pretty lady's arm side on.

He gasped and started apologising profusely, but the woman stopped him with a warm hand on his shoulder and said it was ok. After that things were silent only for a moment before a servant brought in some breakfast for the four of them. Elijah had been told to eat as much as he could as he was malnourished. The breakfast included some sweet cinnamon porridge with a banana, hot chocolate, and a plain croissant. He smiled at the croissant, thinking of his parents and their renowned bakery-cafe.

"It's better to have it when you dunk it in the coffee," Elijah said, immediately averting his eyes from the guard, who was eating a pastry. "M-my parents own a bakery-café".

The guard- Chaol- Elijah remembered tried it and was happy with the outcome.

"Thanks for the tip bud."

"I-its ok." he replied with a timid voice.

"Are we m-meant to leave soon?"

Looking at the clock Chaol agreed and told everyone to hurry up.


	4. Leaving for good

Celaena:

Celaena remembers what it was like leaving the mines for what she thought was for good. The feeling of freedom mixed with dread for what was to come. Little did she know of the adventure that she would embark on would lead her to befriend the prince and captain of the guard. The last thing she expected was for the prince; son of the man who bandished magic to have raw power.

When she had heard of the happenings in Endovier, accounts similar to what had happened with Dorian she was the one to suggest that they go and take the two magic wielders and save them from a horrible fate. How they didn't get slaughtered on the spot was beyond her at first. Then they came into contact with the chief overseer who had convinced the overseer to spare them and instead let him report to the king.

Celaena never heard of a report, and by the looks of the kings lack of action, neither had he. The only reason she knew of this was that she had ties with some intel in the mines.

Curious.

The magic of both accounts was strong. Odd, but strong.

The first was a detailed report from her...friend of flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. Then small animals, birds, beetles, rodents. Which would all seem normal, apart from the fact that they had appeared in the lower levels of the dungeons. Where it is so dark you barely know if you are awake or asleep.

The ability to create life.

The 11 year old was whipped over 100 times, and only survived because of a stranger who refused to see a little boy get killed.

The second account fascinated Celaena because it wasn't magic as such, more so than power. A string of pure power lept out to protect the 16 year old from death, hitting the guard straight in the chest. Not enough to kill, simply maim and give enough time to get away from his dire predicament.

Power magic. Different from raw, not able to wield it in various ways, but simply power, energy.

Oh, they were going to have fun investigating and helping each other, well Dorian and the two boys would. Celaena was due to leave for Wendlyn any moment after the awful coastal storm passed.

The boys- well the younger one at least seemed sweet, she hadn't had time to see the other boy, the one who threw himself on top of a boy he barely knew, almost crushing his skull in the process. Celaena knew she wouldn't mind him.

Ethan:

After an hour as promised, the guard came in to collect him. A servant lady, a lovely dark-skinned woman with grey hair gave him back his uniform. He thanked her profusely, ignoring the captains confused look.

They (The prince, Captain, Mysterious girl, little kid and two guards that Ethan couldn't see) conjugated together and set off, riding on horses. Ethan noticed that the younger boy, who rode with the Captain was sending him glances, and decided to slow his horses' pace to talk to him and gave him a small smile to encourage him to talk. The boy, who finally had someone to talk to grinned and asked him a question.

"What was L'école like?" Ethan was surprised that his tatty old uniform was recognised, but immediately started talking about the general school, music, and academics. They conversed back and forth for the better part of an hour. Elijah (Ethan found out the kid's name) had asked Ethan questions about anything and everything regarding his music and school.

"You know, wherever we're going, if they keep us together, I could teach you some piano if you'd like. I don't have my books, and I'm- was only practicing for my grade 6 test, but I could teach you some things if you want."

Ethan was unsure of the offer, after all, he hadn't played for two years. The unsureness was wiped away as he saw the light-haired boy don a smile that could threaten to split his face.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! Please! That would be great Thank you!" The sudden excitement caught the attention of the captain, whom Ethan noticed had the smallest of smiles- a slight upturn of the lips if you will- at the child's antics. The Captain also confirmed that they would be at least near enough for piano lessons, and said that himself, the Crown Prince, and the lady- Celaena- would brief them on everything that's going to happen at lunch, which would be in an hour.

\---

Elijah:

They had ridden for a while, but Elijah was more than happy to talk to Ethan about his school. As a child that was very much immersed in the arts before his trip to Endovier he always wanted to learn piano, in fact, the summer that he was sent off, his parents had enrolled him into a summer program. An intensive eight-week musical program that he had begged his parents to let him do. It really didn't take that much effort though, because of the way his parents had raised him. From a young age, he had taken lessons in Ellywian, painting, the odd dance class, martial arts, loved a wide berth of literature- both in Ellyweian and Adarlian, acting and obviously-with his parents work as bakers- baking and cooking. He was a child that was very much immersed in the arts. He was taken to art galleries, theatres, high-end restaurants, and libraries. He had never understood why his parents had never given him music lessons, with- despite how the current court was- having such a rich arts-based life, his parents hadn't given him one very obvious immersion.

His two absolute favourite lessons were Ellewian and baking. He liked the sense of achievement, the opportunities, and the unlocked literature that the language lessons had brought, and loved the fun of baking, for both himself and the people eating his pastries, after all, everyone loves sweets- at least Elijah did.

Now though, Ethan could teach him how to play the piano! He could finally learn! And Ethan would be fun to talk to... at least Ethan seemed to like to talk to him, Elijah was unsure, but he enjoyed the older boys company, plus it was a lot less daunting to be with another person who was in Endovier. The crown prince was nice, but he still was the crown prince, and Elijah knew he had to be careful, lest he gets beheaded. At least with Ethan Elijah could relax a little bit, and joke around.

They were slowing down and had reached a clearing by the time Elijah was out of his musings. He had realised that they were stopping for lunch and finally gonna find out what was happening. As it was only the Crown Prince, the Captain, the lady, and the two boys, they decided to all help set up. The captain dismounted his horse and asked Elijah if he needed a hand down, Elijah said no and slid off the horse and landed on the grassy ground.

\---

Once they had all set up and eaten lunch, the Crown Prince and Captain began to tell Ethan and Elijah about their plan. He looked around before speaking as if checking that no one else was listening.

"We have recently been informed of two incidences regarding some strange occurrences in the mines."

Elijah's heart rate sped up. 

"Don't panic," the prince said, trying to calm both boys before continuing.

"We are not here to send you to the gallows"

Elijah felt some of the tension leave his body, but he was still confused, and a little suspicious is he was being honest with himself.

"We are going to provide you with your basic human needs, and education," the prince said, his eyes flickering to Elijah for the last bit of the sentence. 

"We were able to get news of the happenings before the King, so he knows nothing of your-" gulp "magic".

"W-what do you want from us then? Why can't I go back to my parents?"

The prince let out a shaky breath. 

"We- the Captain, General and I- require you both for two reasons. We need you to help us in testing a theory, and we also need to...train you to handle your magic, lest the outbursts happen again. 

"Who will be teaching us to control it though?"

"We can't tell you at the moment, but we promise that when we get to the castle we will tell you"

Ethan looked impassively at the two older men, whereas Elijah was running through his head who could it possibly be. 

"Where will we live?" 

"You will both reside in the glass castle in rooms adjacent to the crown prince's so that if anything happens you will both have fast access to aid."

"Your days will include some physical training with the captain in the morning- nothing too taxing-a few hours of education before lunch. The afternoons will be used to help in honing your magic, then with a few hours to spare before dinner you will both have some free time."

"Wow, you really thought this out, huh?" Ethan said thoughtfully.

"A plan was needed a while ago so we were able to come up with the finer details."

The conversation was cut off as the Captain and prince told the two boys that they needed to get move on if they wanted to reach the castle by the allotted time. 

A/N: I didn't really like this chappy, kinda like my schoolwork: started out ok but then got progressively worse. Next one will jump forward a bit to a more planned and hopefully better chapter. Lots of love.

Feedback is always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't really like this chappy, kinda like my schoolwork: started out ok but then got progressively worse. Next one will jump forward a bit to a more planned and hopefully better chapter. Lots of love.


End file.
